Outta Your Mind
by Mystical Starlight
Summary: Ginny is invited to a Slytherin party. Mischief ensues


Outta Your Mind

A/N Hey all. I've set out to go back to my roots in the fanfiction world and write a sweet, unnecessary fluffy one shot that does absolutely nothing for anybody really except to give you that feeling of "Aww!". Anyone who's been here as long as I have will remember the days when you couldn't escape them! Anyway, here it is. Enjoy! Oh, and this story is named after the song by Lil Jon, so feel free to listen to it while you're reading this ;)

* * *

Ginny was very well aware of the fact that she would not be allowed to go to this party. That was _exactly_ what prompted her decision not to tell her brother, Harry and especially Hermione about it.

Slytherin's were known for their exclusive, wild parties that only the best of the best were invited to. Somehow Ginny had snagged an invite, and though she was unsure how it had happened, she wasn't going to question it.

The summer had been kind to her. Her mother had long worried that she would age to look like her brothers with their gruff exteriors, long and lanky limbs and inappropriate senses of humor, but puberty had turned her into a beautiful young woman. Yes she was taller than most and still had the freckles and long red hair, her body had not retained the far too thin shape that she had lived with the first 15 years of life.

Ginny looked, satisfied, in her bedroom mirror. Her room mates were all fast asleep at this point, so she was doing her best to keep quiet. None of them had been invited, so their jealousy would have definitely prompted a visit to her brother.

Doing a slow turn, she decided that she had made the right decision with her outfit. Instead of going the usual way with short skimpy outfits, she had decided to wear tight black pants, and a red halfshirt. She had to make it known that she was a Gryffindor somehow didn't she?

Ginny sighed and pointed her wand at her head. Her hair was as in place as it could have been, still out, and wildly curly.

Tiptoeing through the halls, she was positive she was going to be caught. Lucky for her, nobody seemed to be patrolling the halls at this particular time. When she made it to the dungeons however, she felt a hand on either one of her arms, jerking her back. She gasped and looked around. The darkness made it hard to see, and she had made the stupid decision to keep her wand in her room.

"You're coming with us."

She starting to panic, when she noticed one of them pull out a wand and point it at a blank wall. After a few words she couldn't decipher were spoken, the wall turned into an open door, and they shoved her inside. She was relieved to see that the party had been hidden, and the two boys weren't hijacking her so much as part of the party's theme. She smirked and looked around, not surprised to see only Slytherin students around. Why she had been invited was still a mystery, especially now seeing her company.

She walked over to the corner where there was a table with drinks on it. She picked up a bottle of butterbeer and did her best to open it. She winced as the ridges dug into her hand.

"Son of a bitch..."

She was startled when someone took the drink out of her hands. "Oh give me that Weasley. Wouldn't want to break a nail would you?" He used his teeth to open the cap and handed it back to her, spitting it to his right.

Ginny took a sip and indignantly retorted with "I'm not worried about my nails Malfoy. As a matter of fact," she showed his her right hand, "I bite them."

He rolled his eyes. "Sexy." Though even as he said it, he know it wasn't as sarcastic as it could have been. He reached out to brush her hair away. "What has you out so late, in such a scandalous outfit?"

She smacked his hand away and took a step backwards. "I was invited. I received an invitation by owl this morning at breakfast." She took another deep sip of her drink, then put it down on the table. "And if you think _this _outfit is scandalous, you obviously haven't seen your lovely Miss Bulstrode."

Millicent was trotting around in a nearly sheer green dress with a very low cut.

Draco shuddered. "Lovely, not so much. Mine, most definitely not."

Ginny reached for her drink again, but he smacked her hand away. She looked up at him with contempt, but he shook his head.

"You're at a party full of people you don't know, and you think it's wise to pick up a drink that you haven't paid attention to for a while? Certainly not."

She crossed her arms. "When did you start giving a shit Malfoy?"

He huffed. "Fine, don't take my advice. I'm going to go now. Enjoy yourself and if you wake up in a strange bed make sure to find you so I can give you my I-told-you-so."

He turned and walked away, though he had taken her drink with him. She was oddly surprised to see him throw it away as soon as he passed a garbage can. It was at that moment that the song over the speakers changed into something she recognized.

She wandered to the center of the floor where everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves with a dance. She was the only one dancing alone, but that was okay. After a few moments, she was surrounded. To her left was Blaise Zabini. To her right, Crabbe and Goyle. The rest she didn't know, but none of them seemed to mind the fact that she was a Gryffindor. In fact, that seemed to make them even _more _interested.

The boys were getting a bit handsy for her. She had already had to pull a hand from her behind, her thighs and even one pair of newly bloodied hands had at one point been on her chest. They gave her a hard time when she tried to break out of the circle, but she needn't have worried.

"Move. It's my turn."

That was all it took. The group of boys separated and Draco Malfoy took their place. A new song had come on, and he wanted her all to himself for this one. (A/N Insert Outta Your Mind here lol)

Ginny was half-relieved and half-nervous. She had never really danced with anyone before. When it had been a group and she was being jostled from person to person, she wasn't really worried about her dancing abilities, but one on one...

She felt one of his arms slide around her waist, and the other found her hair again, brushing her hand from her face.

As he began to move to the music, Ginny found that it was surprisingly natural to her. Hip hop was relatively new to the wizarding community so nobody was really all that used to it. Ginny however managed to figure out a way to move her hips to the gruff voice of the lead male. At one point she had spun around, keeping his arm where it was and instead keeping her back in his direction.

He seemed to like this better, as he found himself pressing his body into her.

The sweat was pouring from both of their faces. The room was suddenly very crowded and everyone was hotter than they had been. She turned back in his direction, taking the time to pull her hair into a hasty bun.

He looked exhausted, but Malfoy was not going to stop now.

Ginny reached up with one soft hand and did her best to wipe the sweat from his forehead. He leaned in, using her neck to do so himself. She winced and leaned back, mocking disgust. "Malfoy!"

He chuckled and pulled her into him again, so they were chest to chest. She looked up at him with large doe eyes. The beat was pounding through them, and they both began to sway once again to the song.

Ginny hadn't realized that they were near a wall until she found her back pressed against it. She faced the other way again, using the wall as her leverage as she swayed her hips in tune with his.

Before she knew what was going on, he had gripped her hips with both hands and pulled her into him. He slid between her in the wall so they were face to face. They had completely stopped moving.

"What-"

He didn't allow her to finish her sentence. He grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her in for a rough, sweaty kiss. She gasped into his mouth, as she didn't have much experience in _this _department either.

He chuckled into her and leaned back. "Relax Weasley." He searched her face for permission, and leaned back into her again.

His hands slid around her waist, enjoying for the first time the fact that she had on a half shirt. He loved the feeling of her moist, warm skin.

He pulled her hair out of the bun and wrapped his hand in it, pulling her in close. Exploring the inside of her mouth with the soft motion of his tongue, he was pleased by how responsive she had become.

Ginny nearly squeaked when he broke their kiss and trailed his lips up her jaw and to that soft, sensitive spot right under her ear. She leaned into him, clutching his shirt with shaky fists.

"_**Alright, everyone out right now! It is **way **past curfew and if you want to live to see graduation, I suggest you do not make any pit stops between here and your beds!"**_

Ginny and Draco broke away at the shock of Professor Snape's voice. He took her hand, and the two of them joined the crown in running, doing their best to hide her from his eyes. The Slytherin's would not be in too much trouble, but a Gryffindor definitely would be.

As soon as they were at a safe distance from Snape, they both stopped. Draco looked at her with a smirk. "It was a pleasure dancing with you." He leaned in and pecked her on the cheek. "I'm glad I didn't make a mistake in inviting you in the first place."

* * *

A/N Well, that was it. I hope you enjoyed it! If you enjoyed it too, please do me a favor and review for me! Thanks!


End file.
